


The truth will set you free

by Love_Always_Wins



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girl Meets the New Year: Rilaya version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Always_Wins/pseuds/Love_Always_Wins
Summary: Riley loves Maya. Farkle gave her time to tell her, but her time is up. Now Riley doesn't get a choice, Maya, along with everyone else in her class, will know her true feelings(or; How 'Girl Meets the New Year' should have played out)





	The truth will set you free

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, half-an-hour, because I've been rewatching gmw and I wanted to redo this episode, and like, all of them, so Riley and Maya would be together. hope you like it!

Farkle pulled Riley on of the bakery, Riley knew exactly what he was going to say, she just didn’t want to hear it. The two came to a stop just outside and he turn to her with a strong, almost angry, look on his face. “We had a deal, I gave you some time to tell everybody how you really feel, and you haven’t done anything about it yet. Guess how much time you have left?”

Riley wasn’t an idiot, she knew exactly what he was thinking. But she was way to anxious to be serious right now, so she played dumb, “Oh, this has something to do with New Years, doesn’t it?” She deadpanned.

Farkle gave her a look, to tell her he knew what she was doing. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “tell them you like Maya, Riley. Just tell them the truth. Don’t start the New Year with a lie.”

Riley felt the tears burn in her eyes. “She’s my best friend Farkle! I won’t ruin that! I can’t… I need her.” She sniffled.

Farkle pulled her into a tight hug as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The last time they were out here alone, Riley was the one who pulled him out there. He knew Riley liked Maya, and was about to blow her secret. As much as she tried to convince him otherwise, he knew the truth, he was a genius after all. Riley had promised she’d tell everyone, especially Maya, how she felt, but she had yet to do so. Farkle loved his friends, and wanted them to be happy. He knew Riley was scared, but she was miserable, and he couldn’t let her keep putting everyone’s feelings before her own. It was destroying her. So as much as he knew she was scared of losing Maya, he knew he had to do something.

He pulled back from the embrace to look at his friend, “Riley, you would never lose Maya, no matter what, it’s you and her. Forever.”

“She doesn’t like me like that Farkle! She likes Lucas! And as much as it kills me… as much as it hurts to see them together… her happiness is more important to me.”

Farkle sighed. “And what about your happiness Riley? Don’t you think your happiness is important to _her?_”

Once again, tears filled Riley’s eyes, knowing he wouldn’t back down. “Farkle… you said you wouldn’t tell anybody. How… how could you do this to me?” She asked, hurt and betrayal clear in her voice.

Farkle gave her a half smile as he stepped back to put some space between them. “I’m doing it _for you _Riley. I care so much about you, I want you to know truth is always the best thing!” He exclaimed trying to get her to see his point of view.

Riley looked at him like he was crazy as she said, “how is it the best thing if it turns everything into a mess?” She questioned, not understanding how telling her best friend she liked her as _more _than best friends was a good thing.

Farkle always had an answer and replied as soon as she finished speaking. “You don’t think this is a mess already?” He paused, searching Riley’s eyes before continuing, “I want you to tell them. I know you would have me do the same thing.” He looked at Riley once more, and knew she wouldn’t tell anyone. He took a breath, he had to do this, he couldn’t watch this happen anymore. “If… If you don’t tell everyone how you really feel…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Riley knew. “You have until midnight.”

Riley bit her lip, as she nodded slightly. She didn’t really have a choice. Farkle gave her one last small smile before walking back towards the door, opening it for Riley. The brunette sighed before she turned around and walked back inside. When she walked in, she was immediately met with piercing blue eyes on her, having turned to see her best friend walk back in. Riley, moved to stand behind the couch where her and Lucas sat together, not talking. Then Farkle closed the door and walked towards them, “okay everybody. Riley’s house, we’re reining in the new year!” He was the only one that sounds excited for this party. “I’ll be with Smackle at midnight, who will you all be with?” He asked, locking eyes with Riley.

Riley took a glance at Maya who was looking at Lucas, and she tried to pretend that it didn’t break her heart. She couldn’t do it, there were so many reasons why she couldn’t do it. Maya was her best friend, her _straight _best friend. She couldnt lose her over some silly crush… okay, so maybe it was more than a silly cursh. Maybe Riley had been hopelessly in love with Maya before she even knew what love was. But none of that mattered because Maya didn’t love her back. Well, she did, but not in the same way.

* * *

Riley, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, Smarkle and Charlie sat in the Matthew’s living room, playing the couples game. Riley with Charlie, Maya with Lucas and Farkle with Smakle. More than anything, Riley wanted to be with Maya, but she couldn’t, so she got stuck with Charlie who couldn’t take a hint. It was her turn, so she picked up a card and read it out loud, “have you ever kept a secret from someone you loved…” Riley’s voice dropped with every word, and she barely finished reading it before she slammed the card down on the table. “Game over!” She said, panicking.

Farkle gave her a look before speaking, “why, because you know secrets are dangerous?” He asked sarcastically, knowing exactly why she didn’t want to answer the question.

Riley stood up from her spot, glaring a Farkle as she spoke. “No Farkle! Because it’s almost midnight!” was her excuse.

“And you know what happens at midnight.” He reminded her. As if she need a reminded.

She stormed towards him, not trusting him to not spill her secret right this very second. “Okay! It’s time to go up to the roof!” She told him, dragging him away by his sweater. She grabbed both of there coats, shoved it into his arms and made her way up too the roof, Farkle following quickly. When they made it, Riley all but shoved him to a stop. “Farkle!” She said warningly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, so she continued. “I just need a little more time.” She tried to convince him.

She barely even finished before he was shaking his head. “No more time! We made a deal Riley. We’re not starting of the New Year with lies between friends.” He told her.

Riley spoke, in a panicked tone. “I'm lying _for _my friend, Farkle!” She didn’t really know if that was the truth, but he didn’t need to know that.

“I don’t think you know what you’re doing.” He’s tone was much softer now. “I don’t think _she knows _what_ she's doing."_

“Do you know?” She asked, an almost hopeful tone in her voice. If he knew what she was feeling, than maybe he knew how Maya was feeling too. Maybe she felt the same way… Riley mentally shook her head, there was no way that Maya felt the same way. But then again… She had always been a hopeful person.

Farkle paused, and Riley knew he didn’t. Riley was the one that always knew what Maya was thinking. The only one. So if she didn't know, Farkle wouldn't, genius or not. “I'm sorry Riley. But this is all new for me too. All I know is that we should always tell each other the truth.”

He was right. Riley knew he was right. But she couldn’t lose Maya, what if she got freaked out by this? What if this ruined their friendship? Riley could handle not having Maya completely… but she couldn’t handle not having Maya at all. So, she gave one final attempt, “Farkle… if you really care about me… I know that you will do the right thing.”

Farkle gave her an apologetic smile. “I do. And I will.” Riley knew what he was going to do. But she didn’t get a chance to say anymore as Smackle than walked onto the roof and made her way over to them. Smackle linked her arm through Farkle’s, and he gave Riley one last glace before they made there way over to the edge of the roof to wait for the fireworks. Just as they made it there, the rest of the class came out onto the roof, Charlie among them. He quickly made his way over to Riley.

“Riley… I think I’ve proven that I care about you… and that I’ve learnt a lot about you… I’d really liked it if you were standing with me at midnight.” He expressed.

Riley looked down, she couldn’t lead him on. As much as he annoyed her, he wasn’t a bad guy, and he really had shown how much he cares about Riley, but the only person Riley loves is a beautiful blonde with piercing blue eyes and the most amazing smile she’d ever seem. “Everything you say makes sense, Charlie.” She tells him.

“Is that enough?” He says in a way that tells her he already knew the answer.

“No.” She answers honestly, “its not. You said it… you know it. A good relationship… needs more.” She finishes. “And you deserve more.” She smiles at him. And he does. Charlie deserves someone who will love him, and care for him. Not someone like Riley, who knows she will never love anyone besides her best friend. Who… despite knowing the feelings will never be returned, doesn’t _want _to love anyone besides Maya. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Let’s see what the New Year brings.” He shrugs before walking away, leaving Riley to her thoughts.

Riley sits down on one of the benches, deep in thought when she feels the air change. She looks up and her heart immediately started to race. Maya was breathtaking. She wasn’t wearing a fancy outfit or anything, but it was _Maya, _and Maya always looked breathtaking. At least to Riley she did. Her heart broke, when Maya made her way over to Lucas, instead of her. Not that she was expecting her to come over and sit with her but… Riley had always been a hopeful person.

Riley saw them dreamily staring into each others eyes and she could feel the tears creeping into her own. She glanced over to Farkle who was staring back at her. She sighed, everything was about to chance, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Just then, the countdown started, and Riley began to shake like crazy.

_10_

How was she supposed to deal with this? What was she supposed to do?

_9_

Her best friend… her everything, already liked someone. She didn’t need or want Riley. This would totally freak her out.

_8_

Would she leave? If Maya found out about Riley’s true feelings. Would she stop talking to her? How would she react?

_7  
_

The two of them had always said they’d be together for ever. That nothing could ever chance that. But, this would, this would chance everything.

_6_

She looked over to Maya and Lucas again to see them still looking at at each other, they were moving in closer.

_5_

This was it. Nothing would ever be the same. She’d lose Maya. And Riley wouldn’t able to survive it.

_4_

  
  
She couldn’t do anything about it. This was the end. Nothing to do now, but wait.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Just as the fireworks started, Riley stood up, fully intending to leave before Farkle could tell everyone, but she was too late. “Riley’s in love with Maya!” He yelled, and it was as though time had stopped. She could feel everyone begin to look her way, and she wanted nothing more then to disappear. She slowly walked towards the exit, and stepped up onto the platform so everyone could see her, she felt those piercing eyes on her, but she refused to meet her gaze.

“Happy New Years!” She exclaimed, but there was nothing happy about the way she spoke. Quickly, everyone rushed out the door, not wanting to be a part of this mess. Riley didn’t blame them, she would have left too, but she couldn’t move, she was frozen in place.

“I’m sorry guys… I did the right thing!” Farkle said surely. “I hope you can forgive me.” He spoke to Riley, before grabbing Smackle’s hand and leading her off the roof, leaving Riley, Maya and Lucas alone.

As they left, Maya slowly made her way towards a different bench from the one Riley sat at earlier, looking down, not meeting Riley’s gaze. Riley was also looking everywhere but at the blonde, to scared of what her reaction might be. Lucas broke the silence, “I’m… gonna let you guys talk… I’ll see you at school.” Then he too, made his exit. Riley wanted to yell at him to come back, because she really didn’t want to be alone with Maya right now. She couldn’t handle being rejected on New Years.

Almost as soon as he left, she heard Maya stand up and walk towards her. Riley looked down when she heard the blonde stop in front of her. “...Riles...” She spoke, it was so soft, and calming. Riley didn’t hear a trace of disgust or pity, or any of the other emotions she though she’d hear.

Riley’s eyes snapped to blue and she gave her a sad smile, “don’t.” She didn’t even recognise her own voice, she sounded so broken.

“Don’t what?” Maya asked, and she seemed generally confused.

Riley sniffled, “look, I know you don’t like me that way. I know you like Lucas. You don’t have to tell me that and break my heart even more, I know okay!” Both girls were surprised at how angry Riley’s speech came out. But she was hurt, and she couldn’t keep it inside anymore.

The brunette turned around and made her way towards the exit, but just before she could leave the rooftop, Maya’s voice stopped her. “Riley!” Her voice was firm but soft, and Riley couldn’t help but stop walking, but she didn’t turn around. “From the sounds of it… you don’t know anything. You don’t know, that I don’t like you that way. You don’t know that I like Lucas, and obviously I _do _need to tell you to stop your heart from breaking anymore than it already is.” Riley’s eyes were wider then she ever thought they could be, and she couldn’t help the hope inside of her grow.

She turned back around and saw Maya smiling at her, and Riley couldn’t help but walk towards her. “What are you saying?” Riley asked.

Maya laughed, nervously. “I’m saying that… Riley Matthews… I’m in love with you.” Riley’s face broke out into a huge smile, before it dropped again.

“B-But, what about Lucas, you seemed so into him, just before you looked like you were about to kiss.” She grimaced at the very thought of it.

Maya walked closer to her, and when she was in touching distance, she took her best friend’s hands in her own. “Oh honey, I really hurt you… didn’t I?” Maya spoke, regret filling her face and voice. “Listen, I don’t like Lucas, he, um… he figured out I liked you and was trying to get me to confess. We weren’t about to kiss before, we were close because we were, uh, talking about you.” She confessed, looking down as her cheeks were painted a dark red in embarrassment.

Riley stood there for a second, gaping at this new information, she didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what she could say. So she did the thing she had wanted to do for a long time, she cupped Maya’s cheeks and leaned in, capturing her lips for herself.

The moment their lips met, was magically. It was like coming home. Like every moment before this one was completely meaningless. Riley smiled into the kiss when she felt Maya responding. It was only a short kiss, one that only lasted a few seconds, but, it was the best few seconds of both their lives. When it was over, they rested their foreheads together, not even feeling the cold air, the only thing that mattered was each other.

“Happy New Years Riles.”

“Happy New Years Peaches.”


End file.
